The Advanced Postgraduate Program in Clinical Investigation (APPCI) was established to provide a structured didactic training program in clinical investigation. The extension of APPCI an additional five years will support 2 distinct levels of participation, 1) the 1-2 year Essential Training Program incorporating a minimum of 14 graduate credit hours of the core curriculum, or 2) the Advanced Training Program which requires completion of the core curriculum plus additional coursework leading to either a MS in Clinical Investigation, a MS in Epidemiology, or the MPH degree. All APPCI fellows will develop and implement a clinical research project under the active guidance of one or more suitable mentors and will submit a grant proposal to a funding agency by the completion of their participation in APPCI. Senior fellows in clinical subspecialty training programs and junior faculty within the five human science colleges of the Health Center are eligible to participate. The Advisory Committee selects the participants and monitors their progress. The Advisory Committee also selects one faculty participant to receive a partial salary stipend provided by the Vice-President of the Health Center each year for up to two years. APPCI fellows receive a travel stipend to attend a scientific conference each year. Tuition for coursework is provided by APPCI funds. All participate in an Annual Retreat, seminars and committee meetings. A new APPCI Biostatistical Resource Center (BRC) is proposed to be staffed by a biostatistician who will have a primary appointment in the Department of Statistics. The BRC will facilitate access of the APPCI fellows to a readily available biostatistician for consultation regarding the design, data management and analysis of developing and completed research projects. A Co-Director and Executive Committee will assist with the administration of APPCI. New seminars in Genetics and a Refresher Workshop in Scientific Writing are proposed. Fellows and mentors will be evaluated and tracked during and after their participation in APPCI.